


Soulstruck

by izanamii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Soul Eater AU, based off of simple-symphonia's artwork on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izanamii/pseuds/izanamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata had always feared that he’d never be able to find a Meister that could bear his (literal) weight as a Weapon. But with Kageyama, the ill-mannered prodigy of the DWMA, as his Meister, Hinata finally feels like he’s on track to fulfill his dream of becoming a Death Scythe. But things take a turn with the introduction of the DWMA’s newest Meister whose Weapon is rumored to be the very blood that runs in his veins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> starts a new multichapter AU fic bc WHY NOT lol. this fic was inspired by kira's soul eater AU drawings on tumblr which can be found [here](http://simple-symphonia.tumblr.com/post/107567812485/pleas-e-more-soul-eater-aus-i-live-for-them). and just like anything i write that's multi-chapter, it'll start out fairly simple and innocent then eventually turn more heavier and such.

“There are darknesses in life and there are lights, and you are one of the lights, the light of all lights.”

Bram Stroker,  _Dracula_

* * *

 

In a certain realm not far from the human plane exists a particular school. More specifically, it was an academy with extraordinary students with extraordinary capabilities and skills. But what was even more impressive was the headmaster of the academy—Death, the legendary shinigami with command over the very line between life and nonexistence that every living being treads upon. A source of Death’s power came from the Death Scythe, an ultimate weapon which could only be created with the consumption of ninety-nine human souls and the lone soul of a witch.

The students of Death’s academy were all tasked to forge a Death Scythe of their own, working in partnerships of Meister and Weapon. To create a Death Scythe was no light endeavor either. The relationship between a Weapon and its Meister had to be unequivocal, harmonious, with the pair working as one unit.

One body.

One mind.

One _soul_.

“ARRGHHHH THAT’S IT. I QUIT. I’M NOT GONNA BE YOUR WEAPON ANYMORE, BAKAGEYAMA!!”

A loud crash filled the courtyard, forming a cloud of dust that swallowed the bodies of the fighting duo. Once the dust settled however, the opposite stone wall had boasted a massive hole— with clear indications that it been blown through.

“WHAT WAS THAT?! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW, DUMBASS-HINATA!!”

Another loud explosion went off as a result of Hinata’s transformation into an anti-material rifle. Not long after, another series of explosions followed as Hinata haphazardly shot out a few rounds in Kageyama’s (general) direction. However, as the redhead was without his Meister and a secondary wavelength, the damage done by his shells was quite minimal. Thus Kageyama remained unscathed for the most part.

Dammit.

“DUMBASS! DUMBASS-HINATA!! WATCH WHERE YOU’RE AIMING, YOU DUMBASS!!!”

Even though Kageyama’s knowledge of synonyms was obviously lacking, the raven-haired boy chased after his Weapon with the sole intention of throwing him into the slobbering, laughing sun that was beginning to set on the horizon.

“DUMBASS THIS. DUMBASS THAT. YOU KNOW WHAT? THAT’S ONE OF THE REASONS WHY I’M QUITTING. I BET I CAN FIND LOADS OF BETTER MEISTERS WHO KNOW MORE INSULTS THAN JUST DUMBASS!!” Hinata bellowed, running as fast as he could towards the nearest trusted Meister in the vicinity.

“OHH YOU’RE FUCKING ASKING FOR IT NOW, HUH?!” Kageyama grounded out threateningly as he tailed his fleeing Weapon.

Hinata darted around a corner and, thankfully, ran into a familiar face.

“Yamaguchi!! Help me! Kageyama’s finally lost it!” Hinata shrieked. Yamaguchi simply blinked whilst one of his Weapons, Tsukishima Kei, eyed Hinata’s sprinting form with a bland interest. But before Yamaguchi got the chance to reply, Hinata had already transformed into his trademark form, an M9 bazooka, as he lept into Yamaguchi’s (somewhat) open arms.

The result was predictable though.

Regardless of Hinata’s sudden transformation, the M9 bazooka roughly weighed around a whopping eight kilograms. Despite the sudden load on his arms however, a trained Meister such as Yamaguchi Tadashi would have no issues bearing the weight.

_Normally_.

But in regards to Hinata’s Weapon form, those eight kilograms felt more like eight _hundred_ kilograms and the weight was crushing to Yamaguchi.

The same applied to virtually every other Meister on the DWMA campus. No one could handle the incredible weight and density of Hinata in his Weapon form, regardless of form - whether it be a M20A1 bazooka or a single pin-triggered grenade.

It had been a well-accepted belief that Hinata Shouyou, despite all of his impressive and explosive capabilities, would forever be without a Meister who could handle the brunt of his _literal_ weight. That is— until a certain ill-tempered Meister arrived at the DWMA, begging to be enrolled as a Meister for the strongest Weapon available there.

Death had been pensive about Kageyama’s rather presumptuous demand, but nonetheless granted him with an opportunity for a partnership with the Academy’s most difficult, yet powerful weapon: Hinata Shouyou.

Deemed as a failure waiting to happen, no one paid the two oddball students much attention at first. After all, Kageyama Tobio was truly one of the most difficult people to be around due to his social ineptitude and generally severe disposition. Meanwhile, Hinata Shouyou had already been branded a hopeless Weapon, too much of a burden (again, literally) for anyone to take. At least...that’s what was believed.

_"A-Are you sure you can handle it?” Hinata asked, shifting his feet nervously, seemingly more preoccupied with kicking up the sand that covered the empty sparring field._

_Kageyama snorted and opened both his arms, fingers spread wide, ready to catch anything that Hinata would throw at him._

_ “Just do it already, dumbass!” he barked.  _

_Hinata scowled at his “Meister”’s insult but was nonetheless spurred into action. He leapt into the air, free-falling towards Kageyama before he transformed into the coolest thing he could think of in the moment._

_A bazooka._

_“Wait! Crap! I’m gonna be too heavy! Kageyama get out of the way!!” Hinata cried out, quickly realizing his mistake. Why the hell did he decide that a large green bazooka would be the best form for their first trial run as Meister and Weapon?_

_Kageyama stood beneath him still, resolute in his decision as seen in the fierce determination etched in his face. Even though Hinata’s eyes were physically absent in his current form, inside his own spiritual domain they went wide with surprise at that look. Kageyama’s focus, his determination, his unbending will bore into Hinata’s soul._

_‘Wow….’ Hinata thought._

_As he fell into Kageyama’s arms, something clicked between their soul wavelengths. A connection had been made. A fragment of themselves had been given to each other._

_It was as though Hinata and Kageyama had found a missing part of themselves._

_An electric jolt rebounded from their two wavelengths falling in sync and just like that, Hinata Shouyou found himself in the sturdy arms of Kageyama Tobio who held Hinata with the utmost gentleness - as though the younger boy was a newly hatched butterfly who had finally escaped his prison-like chrysalis._   
  
_A new gift to the world._

_Hinata would be lying if he said his heart wasn’t fluttering ever so slightly in his chest when that happened._

_And Kageyama would also be a dirty liar if he denied the blatant shade of red his ears turned when Hinata transformed back into his human form and threw his arms around Kageyama’s neck, pulling the former into a tight hug._

_But the two would both agree to dismiss the quiet sobbing that came from Hinata as he buried his face into Kageyama’s shoulder. Hinata was happy though. Exuberant even! But most importantly he was grateful._

_“...Thanks, Kageyama.”_

_“...Don’t mention it, dumbass.”_

Of course no one could expect the two to find happiness as easily as that. This wasn’t some sappy shoujo manga after all.

Hinata and Kageyama had one of the most, if not greatest,  _dysfunctional_  relationship amongst the DWMA students and faculty.

The two were constantly bickering, fighting, and competing against each other regardless of their established relationship as Meister and Weapon.

In fact, this whole “quitting-and-finding-a-new-Meister” sort of situation happened almost every other week. Hinata would get fed up with Kageyama’s sometimes verbal, sometimes physical, sometimes very verbal AND very physical abuse. Sometimes, his mind would only be filled with the thoughts of finding a new Meister. A better Meister. A Meister that didn’t constantly yell at him or whack him on the head or act like a general asshat every bloody second.

There would be explosions (mostly on Hinata’s part) and lots of cursing (mostly on Kageyama’s part) and some unlucky, unsuspecting Meister would be chosen by Hinata to become his new personal Meister. Only to find out, unsurprisingly, that they would be unable to bear Hinata’s weight and would(usually) end up laid out on the ground under Hinata’s Weapon form.

Sigh.

“Hey! Get the hell off of him, idiot!” Tsukishima snapped, shocking Hinata into reverting back into his human form. Hinata had then scrambled off Yamaguchi’s chest, sputtering apologies to the other with his posture hunched in guilt .

“Oh crap! Yamaguchi are you okay? I’m so sorry! You’re not hurt anywhere are you?” Hinata inched closer to inspect Yamaguchi’s body for injuries, but Tsukishima pulled his Meister away before the other party could recover the situation. The air was thick with tension, with Tsukishima gripping Yamaguchi’s arm protectively as he shot the offender a menacing  glare.

“He’d be in no better shape with you around.” Tsukishima scoffed, helping the freckled brunette to his feet. Hinata visibly wilted at the icy tone, twisting the hem of his shirt with his head hung in shame. However, Yamaguchi — being the kind wonderful soul that he was —  gave him a soft smile to show that no harm was done. Tsukishima, on the other hand, gave Hinata one last icy glare before he held Yamaguchi’s left arm over his neck and walked him to wherever his older brother was. It was common knowledge that Akiteru and Kei Tsukishima were both weapons to the kind-hearted meister, and the younger brother had deemed it wise to seek the elder— an elder who was _not_  Hinata— for some further assistance.

Hinata crossed his arms and sighed in defeat.

Really, he shouldn’t have expected a different result. While Yamaguchi might have been a gifted Meister with the ability to dual wield his two Weapons, it didn’t mean he had the ability to withstand Hinata’s sheer weight.

Looks like he was still stuck with—

“DUMBASS!!” Kageyama bellowed as he finally caught up to his unfortunately speedier Weapon. Hinata flinched. He was probably gonna get it now. Kageyama had worked himself into one of his fits of frustration and it was evident by the pulsing vein near his right temple.

Hinata braced himself for a walloping and squeezed his eyes shut, but to his surprise he received no such attack. Claimed by curiosity, he cautiously peeked through one eye and saw Kageyama frozen with beads of cold sweat forming on his brow. The sweating wasn’t from all that running he’d just done though. No, the look on Kageyama’s face could only be read as one thing. .

_Oh crap._

Hinata reluctantly looked over his shoulder and made unwanted eye contact with DWMA’s one and only Death Scythe.

Iwaizumi Hajime.

And boy did look _pissed_.

Before Kageyama had time to open his mouth and form a bullshit excuse to all the ruckus and damage the pair had caused, Iwaizumi cut him off.

“Save it. I’m just here to fetch you two. _He_  wants to see you.”

Hinata and Kageyama both felt their stomachs drop.

Oh no. If _that_  wanted to see them, there could be nothing but trouble spelled out in their futures. Trouble and probably some intense mental pain or physical pain, possibly both.

Most likely both.

This was Oikawa Tooru they were dealing with after all.

* * *

 

Oikawa Tooru, the most revered Meister at DWMA, second only to Headmaster Death, had quite the reputation. A man of devilishly handsome looks and an equally devilish personality could not be expected of anything less. He was incredibly skillful and studious, almost obsessively so— due to his somewhat unhealthy preoccupation with perfection. Oikawa had been one of the DWMA’s youngest graduates ever and he’d wasted no time culling souls to turn his Weapon, Iwaizumi Hajime, into a Death Scythe— something which Oikawa had deemed an example of _perfection_.

Upon gifting his Death Scythe to Death, Oikawa had been invited to return to the Academy as a teacher to all the aspiring Meisters and Death Scythes-to-be. After some convincing from his childhood friend/Weapon partner/newly-ordained Death Scythe, Oikawa had eventually accepted the position.

While it surely did lead to an improvement in the grades and abilities of his students, Oikawa caused them all nothing short of distress given that his methods were quite...unconventional, to put it nicely. Classes with “Oikawa-sensei” included live broomstick chases with witches, actual combat against Death Scythe Iwaizumi, and wavelength-invigorating saunas in the bellies of volcanoes.

However, no one could argue that Oikawa didn’t produce results. Those who were brave enough to endure Oikawa’s teaching methods became stronger Meisters and Weapons because of his unorthodox methods. But Oikawa had yet to produce his own _ideal_  results in his students. None of them had presented the _perfect_  abilities that went beyond a mere Death Scythe.

Oikawa’s unfortunate compulsion for perfection didn’t stop at things that were considered _ultimate_  like the Death Scythes, he craved _advancement_.

Improvement.

Innovation.

Oikawa had accepted his job at DWMA partially out Iwaizumi’s coaxing, but also on his own deduction that there was a better chance at finding _something new_ and _something better_ if he waited for it to come to him— rather than having himself search all four corners of the globe for it instead. DWMA just happened to come into alignment with his goals with it being a Mecca for magical objects and beings of mysterious power; it was even located in Death City, a realm of Death’s own creation.

Alas, Oikawa’s patience had finally borne fruit.

Alone in his classroom, Oikawa smiled happily at an folder that laid open on his desk. But it was the profile within that was the true source of Oikawa Tooru’s glee.

**NEW STUDENT PROFILE**

**Name: Kozume Kenma (Meister)**

**Age: 16    Background: Unknown**

** Weapon: Kuroo Tetsurou, the Black Blood **


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was rushing to get this done last night lmao. thank you for all the interest in this AU. kira (simple-symphonia) and i and shieru have been talking nonstop about this au and things to come for it. ahh it's gonna be so much fun lmao.
> 
> regarding one person's question about whether it's normal that hinata can control his weapon transformations. yes he can, he's just a bit more unpredictable and impulsive and that gets in the way with his transformation control i would say. i will probably discuss this a bit more in later chapters. 
> 
> italics are usually Kuroo thinking or private thoughts from a Weapon to Meister. and "italics" within quotation marks are Kuroo talking outloud to everyone rather than just to Kenma.

"And the rest rust and stardust." 

Vladimir Nabokov,  _Lolita_

* * *

_Better look sharp, Kenma. It's your first day of school!_

Kenma could almost hear Kuroo's mirthful laugh in the back of his mind. He rolled his eyes, not really appreciating his unwitting companion's jokes today. But then again, when does he? 

'Yes, I'm absolutely teeming with excitement.' Kenma thought back, the sarcasm flowing in mental waves. The young man examined the dorm room he'd been assigned to at the DWMA. Unlike most students who boarded at the DWMA, Kenma had been assigned to a single. One bed, one small closet and dresser, one desk and one sink with a community bathroom down the hall. He set out to the task of putting away the clothes he'd brought while Kuroo complained in his mind.

_Putting us in a single. How rude. Technically there's two of us here._

'You're more of an unwanted tenant in my mind than anything, Kuroo.' 

Kenma could sense Kuroo's hypothetical pout. Hypothetical because Kuroo didn't exactly  _have_ lips to pout. Or a face even. 

_You wound me, Kenma. Don't tell me you don't enjoy our time together._

'Pass.' he replied before flopping onto his bed. Kenma hadn't placed any sheets on it yet outside of a pillow but the whole move in process had been stressful. A great deal of physical exertion and movement for one day if he had to say so for himself. 

Kenma pulled out his phone to take a look at his schedule. The same standard classes for an E.A.T. student of the One-Star variety. Death History with Sawamura Daichi at 9AM, Combat and Tactics with Oikawa Tooru at 10:15AM, etc etc. Kenma groaned and exited off the page to play one of his app games instead. As he settled into a short game of Flappy Souls, Kuroo poked at his mind. 

_Don't worry, Kenma. I'm sure the classes will be fun. Interesting, at the very least._

He felt Kuroo materialize a shadowy arm to pat his head but Kenma frowned and shifted away from the gesture. Whenever Kuroo touched him it just felt cold and liquid. Kenma didn't particularly like it. 

But what could he do when Kuroo was but the blood that ran in his veins.

'You and I both know we're not here to have fun.' he replied, shutting off his phone when he sensed a presence outside his door. Kenma had been expecting someone to come get him from his room. One of the teachers who had processed his transfer papers had arranged to get him a tour of the campus to get Kenma familiar with the school. It was one of the teachers whose classes he'd been assigned to now that he thought about it, Oikawa Tooru.

Kenma got up and opened the door before the other party had a chance to knock. On the other side of the doorway, Sawamura Daichi had his hand up in mid-knock and a surprised expression on his face.

"I-Well, alright then. You're Kozume Kenma, correct?" he asked. Kenma nodded and Daichi straightened up a bit. "My name is Sawamura Daichi. I'm a teacher here at the DWMA and I'll be showing escorting you over to Oikawa's office, you know who Oikawa is, right?" Another nod. 

_He seems nice enough. A bit stiff._

'I guess.' 

"Oikawa's rounding up some of his students to show you around the school right now, so you'll have to put up with this old bag of bones instead." Sawamura laughed. "Get it? Because I'm a zombie?" 

And indeed, Sawamura Daichi was zombie. He'd also been a teacher at the DWMA back when he was alive (around a year and a half ago), but after a mission had gone awry he'd passed on, only to come back as a member of the undead. It wasn't a particularly  _unusual_ occurrence to have some zombies roaming around since it was Death City, but Sawamura had joked he'd been too attached to the school to let go of it even in death. So he didn't. 

_I take it back. He's fucking lame._

'Agreed' Kenma thought back as he followed Sawamura the zombie teacher down the hall. 

* * *

 "You knock first."

"No, you knock first."

"Hell no, you blew a hole in that wall. You knock first!"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything! You knock first, Baka-geyama!" Hinata muttered angrily, deftly dodging Kageyama's bear paw smack aimed for the upside of his head. 

"I can hear you two behind the door. Just come in already."

Hinata and Kageyama felt a chill run up their spines. Neither of them exactly felt like facing the owner of the office they'd been hovering around for the past ten minutes. Nevertheless, Kageyama steeled himself and opened the door, walking in with empty bravado with Hinata following behind quietly.

"Sensei." he and Hinata bowed curtly but Oikawa simply waved them off. 

"You two can relax. I'm not going to give you any torturous extra assignments today." Oikawa drawled, leaning back in his chair and slipping off the wire-rimmed reading glasses he'd been wearing previously. He also closed Kenma's file and placed his glasses atop the folder, he'd return to reading it after dealing with these two. 

"Are we getting assigned to a mission then?? Ooh, ooh, is it super top-secret and exclusive??" Hinata asked excitedly, Kageyama jabbed his Weapon in the side with his elbow but was wondering the same thing. 

Oikawa snorted. 

"If you consider showing around a new transfer student around campus as such then, then sure." Kageyama groaned a bit but Hinata showed no signs of his excitement being dampened.

"Ooh a new student! That's so cool!! Are they in our class too?" Oikawa nodded and Hinata made more excited noises. "When do we meet 'em?" he asked.

Oikawa glanced at his watch then at his door.

"Right...about..now." he said slowly and indeed the door opened again and two more people entered Oikawa's office. A younger man with bleached blond hair in desperate need of a touch up for his roots and Sawamura Daichi, another one of their teachers.

Hinata literally bounced over to the new student and grabbed his hands and shook them.

"You must be our new student! Nice to meet you!! My name's Hinata Shouyou and I'm going to be the next Death Scythe!" he said with a smile. Kenma frowned a bit at the stranger who had so quickly invaded his personal bubble, but loosened up a bit since he didn't sense any hostile vibes from the redhead. The other raven-haired boy whom Kenma assumed was Hinata's Meister was another story though. Even someone with the observation skills of a peanut could read the awkward, stand off-ish vibe that Kageyama exuded. His (unfortunate) resting grump face didn't help either.

_Bet he's the life of all the parties._

Kenma mentally rolled his eyes at Kuroo and introduced himself in return to Hinata.

"Kenma Kozume...nice to meet you as well." he replied. 

"I'm Kageyama Tobio. Welcome to Shibusen." Kageyama added, walking over to stand next to his Weapon who was still in awe of the new student. Kenma nodded. 

Oikawa clapped his hands together.

"Right. Now that everyone's gotten acquainted, Hinata and Kageyama please show Kenma-kun around campus and such. He'll be officially starting class tomorrow so see to it that he gets situated." Oikawa said, unfolding his glasses and placing them back on again.

"Ossu!" Kageyama and Hinata replied as they walked with Kenma out of the office, leaving Daichi and Oikawa alone.

Oikawa had Kenma's file open again was leaning back into his chair to resume poring over it. Daichi cocked an eyebrow. 

"What's that?"

"Just a little reading for tonight." he replied with a coy smile.

* * *

Kageyama and Hinata's tour of the school campus hadn't been particularly interesting. It was nothing that Kenma couldn't have found on the DWMA Student app under the maps section, but he didn't care to voice his complaints as he followed the two while they wandered about pointing out every building. More often than not, one of them would recall breaking a wall or some other form of school property in the building as well.

They were finally back in the courtyard where Hinata and Kageyama had been having their weekly "lover's spat" earlier in the day, though they didn't mention that to Kenma. The sun was close to setting on the horizon as well. The taunting, laughing sun was looking weary as it hung low over Death City's skyline.

"Oho?! Who's the new guy?" a loud voice bellowed from the other end of the courtyard. The three students turned around to see a certain silver-haired meister jogging towards them, twirling a black kusarigama in his hands.

 _Ohoho? That weapon he's got there is a Demon Weapon._ Kuroo noted in the back of Kenma's mind. 

'Hmm.' Kenma thought back wordlessly.

"Hey, Bokuto! This is Kenma, he's a new transfer student here!" Hinata explained to the the taller Meister. Bokuto gave Kenma a wide smile though the latter only looked to the side nervously. "Bokuto's also an E.A.T. student, he a Two-Star actually, so he's really strong! His Weapon is Akaashi, he's the kusarigama that Bokuto's holding in his hands right now." Hinata said to Kenma. Kenma stared at the black weapon quietly.

It seemed that Bokuto and Akaashi had also exchanged their own nonverbal conversation as the next thing out of Bokuto's mouth was a request to fight with Kenma.

"W-Wha?" Kenma replied incredulously. Sure he'd felt that Bokuto was a little weird, but he hadn't sensed any hapless violence in him.

_His Weapon probably sensed that I was also a Demon Weapon. Now Bokuto wants to fight, probably just to test our strength though. What do you say, Kenma? I'll do whatever you want me to._

Kenma weighed the pros and cons of sparring with someone he'd just met moments ago in his mind.

Well, he supposed he was at Shibusen to gather information. Fighting with someone was one way to go about that.

'...I guess it's fine. He won't be anything we can't handle.'  He thought back. 

Meanwhile Hinata and Kageyama had been trying to quell the upcoming fight.

"W-Wait, are you guys really gonna fight right now? That's probably not a good idea, Iwaizumi looked like he was gonna kick our asses earlier for making a mess outside." Hinata said, tugging on the sleeve of Bokuto's jersey jacket. 

"Hinata's right. You guys really shouldn't start something right now." Kageyama added.

Bokuto glanced at his two friends and sighed before spinning on his heel. 

"Ehh I guess you two have a point. I suppose we can pick this up later, new kid.." Bokuto said as he began walking away, still spinning his Weapon. 

Kenma watched Bokuto's retreating form quietly, paying no attention to Kageyama and Hinata who were both breathing sighs of relief. 

Suddenly there was a flash of motion and the two found themselves being pulled back by Kenma who had anticipated Bokuto's surprise attack. The blade of Akaashi in his Weapon form had dug into the ground where Kenma had been standing with a small crater in the earth around it. 

"Bokuto! What the hell, that was cheap shot!" Hinata cried out. The older boy simply laughed.

"Oh, please. I knew that he'd be able to dodge that. Kenma was your name right?" Kenma nodded. "You have some nice reflexes there! Let's put them to the test!" Bokuto said as he rushed forth, spinning and throwing his bladed weapon in Kenma's direction. 

In his mind, Kenma watched the blade draw closer to his body in slow motion. 

'Kuroo.' he called out. 

 _I'm here._  

Black shadowy tendrils erupted from the base of Kenma's spine and blocked Bokuto's attack. 

The three other DWMA students widened their eyes in surprise. 

'What the hell. Where'd his weapon materialize from, Akaashi?' Bokuto thought. 

He felt Akaashi's shrug, but also the inkling of worry that came with it.

_I didn't catch it either, Bokuto. It looks like that shadow just came straight out of his own body._

Bokuto frowned and rushed forward once more. He frowned as he watched a black chokuto grow from out of Kenma's right palm. Kenma used his newly created blade to parry against Bokuto and his own kusarigama. Even when Bokuto tried to entrap Kenma with the ball and chain end of his Weapon, the boy used his black shadows to propel him away from the target zone. 

_This guy is different from anyone we've faced before._

'Duly noted, Akaashi.' Bokuto thought back as he pushed against Kenma's own blade with his own. The box-dyed blonde seemed to have all his focus on Bokuto now as well. His cat-like gold eyes were glinting in the light of the setting sun, looking every bit as predatory and demonic as his "Weapon" (or whatever it was) pushed dangerously close against Bokuto's torso. 

'..Okay! Now, Akaashi!' Bokuto exclaimed in his mind. 

_Right._

Akaashi took control of the chained end of himself and wrapped it tightly around the hilt of Kenma's chokuto and up his forearm. Kenma's eyes widened in shock. Shit, Bokuto had just been distracting him until the right moment arose. Now Kenma was trapped. 

"Looks like you're mine now, kid!" Bokuto yelled as he was about to send his fist in Kenma's face. 

 _"Don't speak too soon, buddy."_ Kuroo responded outloud. He'd materialized half of his upper body and head and from Kenma's side. Kuroo's own inky black hand gripped Bokuto's fist tightly in place, a mere two inches from Kenma's face. The same creepy scrawled smile was etched on his "face" and spiky, shadowy wisps stuck out in different directions atop Kuroo's head almost like a hairstyle akin to some third-degree bedhead. 

"What the fuck?!" Bokuto exclaimed before wrestling his hand away from Kuroo and taking a few leaps back for precaution. 

'..I didn't ask for your help.' Kenma thought ruefully, a bit upset he didn't see that last attack coming.

He sensed Kuroo smile and shrug.

_Sorry. It's instinct when you're in harm's way, haha._

'Hmph.'

_"I believe this is the first time we've met, but the pleasure's all mine. You may call me Kuroo. I am the Black Blood."_

* * *

After the interesting turn of events in Kenma and Bokuto's battle, Kenma had done his best to avoid the student he'd met the other day. Not in the mood to be picked on for his weird or creepy ability. He'd simply gone to classes and done all of his scholarly duties like a robot. Social interaction had always been unnecessary in his mind anyway. 

_You worry too much, Kenma. Besides, I didn't sense any fear in the four of them even after I introduced myself._

'..Whatever. It'd just be a matter of time before they started realizing just how freaky I am.' Kenma replied, scribbling down notes in his Weapons and Tactics class. 

_Speaking of which, Kenma you don't seem that well today. And you didn't get much rest last night. Are you sure you feeling okay right now?_

The tone of worry was evident in Kuroo's thoughts but Kenma brushed them aside, simply thinking back 'I'm fine.' 

But as the class dragged on, Kenma felt more sickly. His stomach was all in knots and he could feel the cold sweat forming on his forehead. Dammit, maybe he'd caught some bug while out and about. It wasn't a normal thing for Kenma to wander around outside so much. He preferred the solace of his room or somewhere quiet where he could remain immobile as he passed the time playing video games. But last night he'd been getting his school things together and prepping himself for classes. These past few days had really been way beyond Kenma's comfort zone to be honest and now it was starting to show.

"Kenma-kun. You look rather sickly right now. Honestly if you're going to be ill, I'd rather you do it elsewhere than in my classroom." Oikawa voice pierced through Kenma's ruminations. Kenma's cheeks tinged even redder than they had been due to embarrassment when some of his classmates chuckled, though most seemed to be concerned for his wellbeing. This included a one Hinata Shouyou.

"Oikawa-sensei! I can take Kenma to the infirmary!" he said, volunteering himself. Oikawa nodded and gave him the go ahead and Kenma had no choice but to gather his things and follow Hinata out the classroom lest he wanted to make a bigger scene.

Once the two of them were outside Hinata was back to his chipper, talkative self. 

"Don't worry, Kenma! Here at the DWMA we have the best, most caring nurse ever! One time I came in with a big nasty wound after a mission and I got fixed right up like magic!" Hinata said, smiling and walking ahead of Kenma though doing so backwards in order to still face Kenma as he rambled on.

Kenma just nodded and added in a few "oh's" and "yeah's" as Hinata talked. His mind was on other things. One of which was related to the reason why he was even attending Shibusen in the first place. He was supposed to rendezvous with the person who had sent him there very soon and Kenma wasn't exactly looking forward to their meeting. Nor did he know where or when it would happen. 

"Oh man there was one time I had the worstttt stomach ache too and Suga-san still fixed me right up! Right, Suga-san?" Hinata said cheerfully, opening the infirmary door and walking into the miniature clinic. 

"Ahaha. Yes, I remember that time, Hinata-kun. Though it was due to your own nerves more than anything." a kind voice replied from behind a steel examination table. 

Kenma's face went pale. 

The figure walked around the table and over to the two students, standing in front of Kenma. 

"Nice to finally meet you, Kenma-kun. My name is Sugawara Koushi and I'm the nurse here as Shibusen." he said.

Kenma was speechless.

"Now,"

Sugawara's face broke into a gentle smile. 

"Tell me about your pain." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAH. i would hope that those of you who are familiar with soul eater can make the connection of who suga is if he's the DWMA's nurse this early on. i'll give you a hint, he's not naigus that's for sure. 
> 
> and so begins this fic's descent to angst and hell and happy fun times for me. 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments or send me stuff/asks at my tumblr, [bokutokoutaru](bokutokoutaru.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> dun dun DUNNNN. anyways tell me what you think. there will be a lotttt of other characters than will be added into the story and as usual, plenty of backstories and history there. i haven't planned everything all out yet but kira knows haha. 
> 
> please leave kudos and comments here or at my (new-ish) tumblr url, [bokutokoutaru](bokutokoutaru.tumblr.com).


End file.
